A Boy Meets World Reunion
by s club1
Summary: It's the John Adams High School 15-year reunion! Prepare for many surprises!


Chapter1-An invitation, a call, a breakup plan, and some old friends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ August 2013  
  
This is the John Adams High School Reunion! Topanga has tons of useless degrees from NYU Law School, Shawn is a publicist, and Cory is a well-known historian. Morgan is now 27, a UCLA graduate, married for one month; Claire, a Wisconsin state graduate, with a major in music. Trini is now a yoga instructor. Harley is a former criminal who now stars in TV shows. Frankie is a traveling wrestler and poet. Joey is a troubled criminal and is to be in jail for another year the day after the reunion. Eric is now taking over Alan's wilderness store business. Angela is now back from Europe and is going to surprise Shawn. Oh yeah, Cory and Topanga have a thirteen-year old who is to be an eighth grader with a lifelong buddy and a good girlfriend. Like he has a perfect life. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Cory: Bill, coupon, sweepstakes, magazine, invitation to John Adams 15-year reunion........... TOPANGA!!!! We're invited to the John Adams High School Reunion! Topanga: When? Cory: Friday! Topanga: Today is...Wednesday. Which Friday? Cory: The...30th. Topanga: That's the day after tomorrow! Cory: Let's get ready! Topanga: The reunion is in two days! Let's get cracking! Cory: I'll call the office! And tell them I can't make the meeting! Topanga: I hope the firm lets me take the night off. We got an important murder case. Cory: Cory! Cory Junior: Yes? Cory: We have t go to a reunion Friday night. We'll call Miss Baxter... Cory Junior: I'm thirteen and going into eighth grade. I don't need a babysitter. I got a date with Ashley tonight. Topanga: Be home by eleven. We will be back by eleven thirty. I will call Miss Baxter on my cell at ten fifty-five. She lives right next door. It's only half an hour. Cory Junior: Fair. Cory: I have to call Shawn and see if he got his invitation. Shawn: Give me a Diet Root Beer, Babs. Babs(in a sexy voice): Right away, Shawn.:) Shawn: I miss Angela. I look at her postcard everyday and I think about when she'll be back. It's been twelve years. Cory calls Shawn. The phone at Shawn's office rings. Shawn: Hello? What do- Cory: Shawn, old buddy! It's me, Cory! Shawn: Cory! Hey! Cory: Going to the John- Shawn: Adams High School fifteen-year reunion. Yes. Got an invite now. Cory: So, my address is- Shawn: We live in the same city. Cory: We live in the burbs now. Shawn: Oh yeah. It's been that long? Cory: Moved four months ago. It is 33 Pine Road. Shawn:OK. See ya Friday, Cor. Cory: See ya. Back to Cory Junior. He's talking to Ashley on the phone. Cory Junior: So, about Friday night, wanna catch the new karate movie? Ashley; Sure. I'll meet you at your house around six? Cory Junior: OK. Six. Ashley: Kim. Hi. I need some advice. Kim: Yes? Ashley: I feel that I may wanna break up with Cory. Kim: For what? Ashley: Our dates have been so predictable. We see a movie or eat at Chunky's. Then he walks me home. He's been in my house, but I've never seen his. Kim: His mom is a lawyer, you know. She may bore you with what's on CNN or 20/20 or Fox News. Ashley: You're right. But I don't know. I'll see you at our last Thursday night shopping spree for the summer. Kim: OK. But we'll go Saturday too. Ashley: I know. Bye. Kim: Bye.  
  
It's now Friday night at 6 PM. Cory: Bye Mom and Dad! Have fun at your reunion! Topanga: OK! We will! Cory: Topanga! We're gonna miss our train! Topanga: I have to tape the season premiere of Everwood! Cory: Hurry up! Shawn and Eric will be here any minute! Topanga: I'm ready! (Cory hears a knocking sound on the door. It's Shawn and Eric.) Shawn: Hey! Ready to meet our old friends and rivals? Eric: You bet! I'm gonna beat the crap out of Frankie! Topanga: I wish Angela were here! Shawn: Don't mention that name around me, EVER!! Cory: Sorry! Shawn: It's okay. She promised she'd be back in a year, and that was, well, twelve years ago. She probably met someone new and got married. Went to an international college. Cory: Let's go. Cory Junior: Ashley! Ashley: Hi. Cory Junior: Meet my mom, Topanga, Ashley: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Matthews. You have a nice home. You pay attention to HGTV. Topanga: Thank you. I try my best. And nice to meet you. Cory Junior: and my father, Cory, where I got my name. Ashley: Hello, Mr. Matthews. Nice to meet you. Cory: Nice to meet you, Ashley. Cory Junior: And my uncles, Shawn and Eric. Ashley: Nice to meet you ummmm Eric: Call me Uncle Eric! You'll be my niece-in-- Cory: ERIC!! Shawn: Just call me Shawn. Ashley: We have to get to the movie. It starts in fifteen minutes! Cory Junior: Bye! Ashley: Nice meeting you all! Shawn: Take care of that girl, Cory! Cory: Shawnie, you can trust him! Shawn: Hey, Cor, buddy, it's dark in a movie theater. Who knows... Topanga: Shawn! Stop scaring me! Shawn: Sorry! Eric: Ha! ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Don't worry! I have more coming! 


End file.
